1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide porous material, a honeycomb structure and an electric heating-type catalyst carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A silicon carbide porous material in which silicon carbide particles are bonded by metal silicon and an oxide phase has an excellent thermal shock resistance and is therefore utilized as a material for a catalyst carrier or a DPF (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).